I am Lonely
Hello, my name is Alex. I'm a high school student in Winnipeg who loves to play games. I run a channel on youtube called epicalex95official with only around 30 subscribers. Now I can't say I create quality content at all, but I mainly do it in my spare time sometimes because it's one way for me to communicate with others. In my real life, I am not very active socially. I never hung out with large groups of friends, and I never wanted to anyways. Besides that though, I've had something recently come up that has disturbed me greatly. I got an email a few weeks ago, maybe a month, telling me this: "Hello Alex, I've seen that you look very lonely. I feel lonely too. We should spend some time together". Below the text was a link. I refused to click just in case if it was malicious. I was creeped out enough that the email was referring to my name. I thought that it could just be possibly spam anyways, so I didn't think that much of it. The next day I got another email. This is what it said: "Come on Alex, you know you want the company". Again, there was another link at the bottom. I still refused to click it for obvious reasons. I was in a bit of a shocked state after that though. I was just hoping that it was some annoying troll that wanted to get me worked up, but in all honesty, I was worried. The following day was worse. I got a text from my friend. He was threatening to commit suicide. Not expecting this, I was in complete shock, trying to convince to not end his own life. I was successful, but still worried. After that, I checked my email inbox. Another message. "Alex, you don't want to become even more lonely, do you? Your friend was almost lost". Again, a link at the bottom. I felt paralyzed in that moment, staring at my screen, not knowing what to do. All of a sudden, I felt an urge to click the link that was on that email. I wanted to know exactly what the fuck was going on. I immediately regretted clicking it. I feel to traumatized to explain what was put on there by whoever that sick fuck was. There were pictures of charred bodies, people with limbs missing. That's only scratching the surface. You name it, it was on there. I can usually handle gore well. I don't have a reaction to any of the imagery in games like The Evil Within. The thing though that bothered me about this was that this was real, not fake. These were real images of real people. It felt like there was something subliminal about all of this as well. Almost as if it was supposed to make me feel like I lost all hope in humanity, and at that moment, I did. I didn't check my email for a while after that. I was too paranoid to. I heard about someone who seemingly committed suicide. No one knew why, but people found out that this person's corpse was near a computer with imagery that no one could bear to look at. People actually immediately unplugged the computer so they didn't have to see the imagery. Not that many people know this because the person who found the body committed suicide soon after. They lived long enough to tell someone not to look at what was seen on the computer. After this person died, many people were to afraid to look more into it, so they kept it a secret. I have just realized I haven't received any texts from my friend recently. I was getting really worried. I finally decided to check my email. Unfortunately, there is another message. "Alex, I know you have the strength. I know you are alone". Fuck, that means my friend... "I just want you to understand that you're not alone. There are other people who have no hope in humanity like you. If you have the strength, you will realize the truth and join me". Another fucking link. This sick bastard had to stop. I don't know what came to me, but again, I pressed the link on impulse. Fuck. It was worse this time. Images of graphic rape, murder, and torture and a whole lot more. I felt as if I couldn't take any more, but I continued to scroll down the page. At the bottom there was a message written in big, strange font. "WE ARE THE GHOSTS THAT WILL HAUNT YOU," is was what it said. I just can't fucking take anymore of shit! My friend's presumably fucking dead somewhere, and I could be fucking next! I need to know that I'm not alone. Let me just send an email to someone... to a person who would understand.... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life